The function of current exercise vehicles both for indoors and outdoors is merely limited to exercising a given part of a person's body. For instance, if the exercise is emphasized on the foot, it will have little or no effect on the hands and other parts of the body. Further, the driving speed and the space of the current exercise vehicles are also limited. As a result, said vehicles may only be suitable for persons in a certain range of age. In other words, they do not conform with the principle that all people should exercise.